Christmas ficlets (Paric mini fics)
by LoverOfTheParic
Summary: a series of christmas fics based around Eric, Nora, Godric, Pam, Willa and sometimes Tara
1. Pams First Christmas

**"Here comes Santa Clause, Here comes Santa Clause**

 **Right down Santa Clause lane, Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer,**

 **Pulling on the reign, bells are ringing children singing all is merry and bright**

 ** _Doris Day Here Comes Santa Clause_**

"Eric?" a blonde woman says "is Santa Clause real?" Eric can tell that this has been something that Pam has wanted to ask since the first Christmas they spent together, although they never celebrated the holiday. Eric glares as sniggers erupt from Nora and Willa, who ignore him asking Pamela snidely "didn't your parents ever discuss Santa with you Pam-ela?" Willa says drawing out her name. Pam, blonde and forever thirty five, stares at Willa her little vampiric sister and then Eric, who stares curiously at Pamela "my mother and father would say that I was too naughty and that Santa only came to good boys and girls and since our nanny would always tell my parents about accidents they said I was far too naughty and I didn't deserve any presents, so my brother and mother and father would celebrate while I was up in my room, when they… kicked me out, I couldn't afford to ask questions about childish things"

Godric, Nora and Willa look sympathetically towards Pam when Eric coughs they look towards him, except for Pam who is to embarrassed by her question, _what do you think, shall we give Pam the Christmas experience?_ He projects into their heads, they each give a small, barely noticeable nod. "Min princessa, come here" Pamela hesitantly walks up to her maker, who pulls her down onto his lap, she curls up and nestles against herself against him. "My sweet, of course Santa Clause is real, he relies on parents to tell him if their children are good or bad" Pams head jerks up, wide-eyed. She listens eagerly and for the first time, she doesn't hide her emotions, all of them are shown to Eric, who is surprised as he can't believe that Pam has a certain naivety about her that makes him think of tiny children listening at their father's knee "Eric?" pam says questioningly

"once upon a time, in a far off land Santa…" when Eric finished his tale of how Santa decided to trust parental judgement to create the naughty and nice list he looked down to be met with a sleeping Pam with a content smile on her lips and a barely awake Willa.

"Eric" the British accent his sister could never get rid of seeps into the air "take my credit card, get a trusted day-man to collect everything we need to decorate this place, also give him a list of things to get from Santa to everyone, Pam will be suspicious if we all don't get from Santa." Nora nods at Erics demand Godric states "I will stay up and await the day-mans return and decorate while you are all seeping, I will set up the tree and leave it for young Pamela to partake in decorating for her first Christmas" and with that Eric, carrying a sleeping Pamela Nora, Willa trooped off to bed.

Time skip- next night

When Pamela awoke she heard laughter and walked up the stairs towards the bars main floor. "What the…" Eric smiles at Pamelas shock as does the others in the family. "We decided that we are going to celebrate this year" Eric says smiling, pam looks around shocked Nora smiles at her and takes Pams hand "come decorate the tree with me…" Pam looks hesitantly towards Eric who is looking over the bars finances "no one else will, please?" Pam nods shyly and carefully inspects the decorations "we start with the lights and then the actual decorations "as they worked Godric turns on the Christmas music. Every so often Eric looks u to see his eldest progeny grinning at Nora.

Eric smiles towards Nora who offers him s nod, after stepping back to look at their tree she sees it's a little messy but not tacky ad smiles looking up at the top, "there's something missing" she smiles, going to the only unopened box and taking out a glittery silver star and smiles to herself "tree-topper" Nora grins at Pam "you put it on" she says chuckling at Pams started look "I'm not sure I.." Nora tuts at Pam "Pamela please… you only get presents if you do as you are told, so put the tree-topper on the tree please" pam looks flabbergasted at "I'm getting presents?" pam looks from Eric to Nora and back again. Both nod and pam looks at the tree-topper in awe as it is thrusted into her hands, she hovers and places the tree-topper on the tree perfectly. "Alright bed time for my baby vampires" Eric says and Pam and Willa take off downstairs to the basement and into their coffins.

Time skip Christmas day evening

"Pamela, min princessa, wake up sweetheart, it's Christmas." Pamelas eyes flutter open and she smiles upon seeing her maker as she rises. He takes her hand and pulls her upstairs, presents were set out in piles, Pamela hesitates before taking off down to the basement only to return seconds later with a little pile of gifts for each member of her family. As they all open their gifts from Santa (Eric) and each other they smile amongst themselves. "So Pamela, how have you enjoyed your first Christmas?" Godric asked Pamela shoots him a bright-eyed grin "I… love all y'all- this has been the best day ever" she says Willa chuckles "it's not over yet" she grins and walks down to the cellar bellow the basement and brings up five fae ladies "this is our Christmas dinner " she (Willa) cries out in excitement. Each member of the family smile at each other their fangs sap down and they pounce, each draining their fairy male. Godric, Nora and Eric begin to laugh as Pam and Willa start to dance leaning on each other as though they were drunk- but what they got up to is a different story

Accepting Christmas prompts just message me x


	2. New Year's

Guest: This was the cutest thing I've ever read. :D – awk thank you, you're very sweet

Umm (Guest): You left Tara out. – Yes I left Tara out, I always thought if she hadn't been killed (off screen! Still can't get over that) after making up with her human mother that she would spend some time with her – therefore I thought of Tara staying with Lettie-Mae from November to the twenty ninth of December and spending New ears with her vampire family.

 **O.K so if anyone read above- this is gonna include Tara in a new year's kind of way that's the way I will most likely do these fics- Christmas the New years and so on so yeagh**

"Tara-Mae Thornton will you please help me get these decorations down" Pamela screeched to her progeny "why the fuck am I getting these things down, it's not like I put them up" the dark skinned beauty replied sass mouthing her maker "as your maker I command you to get your fine ass over here and help me" Tara glares at her maker furiously as Pamela wiggles her eyebrows, the pale blonde sighs then sends a surge of lust through their bond and realisation dawns upon the younger vampire. She vamp speeds her way to her maker, lifts her up and once again vamp speeds her way down the hall leading to the stairs, just to be grabbed by her grandsire, "and where do you think you are off to? Tara? Pamela" says the fall Viking "asshole" mutters Tara.

He shakes his head while his eldest gives a whine "Eric! Pleeaase!" he once more shakes his head, "Pamela you are already in trouble for breaking Willa's neck, do you really want to be in more?" Pam shakes her head and pouts, Tara raises an eye-brow and stares at pam smiling "her neck?" Pam just shrugs and says "she won't go near my room now, it was worth it". Eric stares at his oldest, "you are supposed to be taking the decorations down Pamela, then you are to go to my office and wait for me! NOW Pamela" Pam stares at her maker and her eyes well. She stalks back to the main foor and Tara goes to follow her, Eric takes her arm and shakes his head, "why don't you join Willa, Nora and Godric, they are at the shopping centre." Eric reaches into his wallet and hands her a credit card "here go buy things" Tara nods and takes off stopping briefly to let pam know she's away for a bit.

"Fuckin' just like Sookie all over again, this time there's no fuckin' way she'll leave though, shouda fuckin' known he wouldn't be the same!" Pamela mutters under her breath as she removes the last of the decorations from the bars floor. Pam goes to Eric's door after she put the decorations into the store room Eric designated for the decorations and she freezes, _what if he releases me again? What if he don't want me no more?_ "Pamela you better be in this room in 3 seconds or else I will be even angrier. One" Eric says through the door _you're already angry at me all the time being angrier won't really matter_ "Two. Thr" pam throws open the door and step over the threshold Eric makes the come hither signal and she shuffles closer and closer until she stands beside him.

He takes her arm and pulls her across his lap, as she struggles he braces her front against his legs "You can't do this Eric I'm a grown woman you can't spank me like a chid" eric lets out a snarl and pam presses her face against his leg as she tries to struggle, eric raises his hand and strikes hitting her sit spot "why are you being spanked Pamela" eric asks as though talking to a child "Because you are a cold hearted bastard" Pamela says holding back her tears, eric swats her again, "Don't you sass mouth me young lady, answer properly" Pam squirms "because I broke Willa's neck" she answers mutinously, "she shouldn't have went into my room and fucked with my stuff" she says furiously, Eric sends swats down in quick succession, when he finishes, he says "Will you ever do it again", she shakes her head "A verbal answer Pamela" she lets out a shaky breath "no!" he flips her over and holds her on his knee and cuddles her she squirms and he holds her more firmly until she breaks down, blood tears stream down her face as she sobs, shaking in his arms "S…s…sorry Eric" she says while sniffing. "I know but all is forgiven now min princessa all is forgiven now" he pulls her close as her sobs subside and when he glances down, he smiles to himself, it appears as though she has cried to sleep, _I know there's sibling rivalry but something else is going on here, I'll talk to Godric about it._ He thinks to himself, he walks quietly and without jerking Pam around down to the coffins and places her in her obnoxious pink one smiling to himself.

Time skip new year's eve

"It would appear that Pam is behaving as an elder child would, when a new baby is brought into the house, you just have to explain that there's room for both, her and Willa and then you have to prove it!" Eric's sister Nora replied to his questioning about Pamelas behaviour, Godric nods agreeing with his youngest, "we never had that problem because you asked me to turn Nora, however Willa wasn't discussed before you turned her, then when Pamela found out you treated it like it would be an occurring event, you need to prove that you still care for your Pamela, even with the new baby vampire" Eric nods, his maker and sister have a valid point he hasn't been spending as much time with Pamela as he usually would he nods again, "tonight is going to be all of us together Tara has returned from her human mothers home, I will talk to Pam before we go outside to watch the fireworks" eric says softly as he hears the argument break out between Pam and Willa.

"Stay the fuck away from my stuff you fuckin' bitch" Pam says angrily clutching a broken necklace, crying softy, "it's just a necklace. Stop acting like a fucking child and grow up" Willa snarls Tara lunges at Willa but Eric catches her around the waist he turns to see Godric with an arm around Pam's shoulders as she cries against him, he snarls to the three youngest in the line, "Tonight is a family night, can you manage to actually be nice to each other for the remaining four hours" Tara and Willa nod.

Nora takes the necklace from Pam and show it to Eric confused "Pam" he says softly "I will take this and get it fixed on Thursday okay min princessa?" she nods sniffing and he picks her up. "Go outside to the roof, we will be out in a minute" he says to his family. They all follow his command except for his granddaughter, "Tara. Go." She hesitates and looks to Pam worried _go I will take care of her, we need to discuss something private she wouldn't want you listening_ he projects to her, realisation dawns and she flits to the roof. "Min princessa, please look at me," he says as he gets a warm washcloth "just because I have made a new vampire" he says gently, getting to the root of Pamelas fears "doesn't mean I don't have room for you in my life, you will always be my princess, my first and my favourite" he says into her hair breathily.

She sighs "You don't need me anymore," he takes her and gives her a shake "don't you dare say that mitt barn," he looks steadily into her eyes, until she looks away, he sighs "now min älskling, shall we join our vår familj on the roof to watch the fireworks?" she smiles and nods up to him. He takes her hand and leads her up to the roof, _min familj_ he thinks as he smiles watching Nora and Godric point to the stars with Willa and Pamela wrap her arms around her progeny smiling and laughing with her as they watch the fireworks. He sighs _min familj, perfekt, konstig, unik och_ min (perfect, strange, unique and mine)

 **Sorry if the Swedish is wrong I used google translate but I hope y'all enjoyed (sorry I really like the word y'all and if you have any prompts give us a shout x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this prompt was given by a guest**

 **So cute! I would love one with just Pam and Eric, or one with Pam, Eric and Godric (:**

 **I originally kept thinking of Pams first rising and thought it would be a good start and then realised on the show they only said it was 1905 so I've made this ficlet as pam being turned in December and I can't help but think of how she was turned, I imagine Eric rising then just leaving her for a week or two to cool off so here's my take of a new born pam alone!**

 **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the ones I used to know,**

 **Where the tree tops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow,**

 **I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,**

 **With every Christmas card I write,**

 **May your days be merry and bright,**

 **And may all your Christmases be white**

 **White Christmas by Bing Crosby**

The snow laying on the ground like a blanket on the ground was the first thing Pamela noticed when she awoke and rose to the surface _he did it_ she thinks to herself, remembering his words she looks around, only to notice that she was alone, dirty and hungry she walks through the streets of San Francisco she takes a deep breath and gasps at the smell of wine and chocolate she looks around and sees an intoxicated male walking down an alley her fangs flash down and she whimpers her instincts take over and she flits towards the man and pounces onto him quickly draining him when finished she panicked and takes off into the night

Meanwhile a young boy had taken an interest in the newly rose blonde vampire feeling a connection with her and knowing one of his own created her he followed keeping a safe distance away so that she wouldn't sense him as he watched her feed he felt pride and a deep sense of shame "oh Eric! What have you done?" when she takes off without cleaning up after herself he frowns but destroys the body with fire and follows after the youngling

She turns and snarls when he gets to close and he opens their bond completely so she can feel him. She drops to her knees in shock and he helps her stand upon her feet once more "hello little one my name is Godric, what is yours?" He speaks with an accent "Pamela" she says briefly he nods and feels confusion from her and trust "I am your makers sire little Pamela" he stares down at her feet, bare she only falls short of him by an inch she looks angry at him before he raises an eyebrow at her embarrassment floods the bond and he tuts "it is ok Pamela I know that your maker, my son has left you alone! He is very angry at the moment might you tell me why?" Shame floods the bond and Pamela tells Godric all including her past in prostitution and her final ultimatum for Eric

Godric sighs "what you have done so blackmail however you should know that while Eric is angry nobody can force him to do anything he wanted to turn you that's why he did it if he hadn't of he would have left you to bleed on the cold hard floor! However we do not use blackmail to get what we want do you understand me? This is the life that you chose and you must learn to abide by the rules!" Godric said in a tone of finality he can feel Pamela's annoyance at the word rules but he stared her down until she sighed and nodded. Godric took her by the hand and led her to the house which he acquired through less than legal means

Time jump Christmas Eve

"Hello Eric my son" Godric says loudly enough to travel to the roof of the building behind him "hello father" Eric reply's in reverence, "your progeny is doing well no?" Godric asks kindly nodding down the alley he stands in the opening of, Eric looked down it and smiled "yes" he answered awed by her, Godric standed unmoving for a minute before he turned to his progeny and stared at him sternly "the bonds between a maker and progeny are an eternal commitment, greater than any marriage, deeper than any other bonds what you have done is sacrilege" Godric once more turned towards the alley "I know father, I have… shamed you, but I will make it up to you both, I will be the maker she needs and deserves" Eric stated passionately

Godric smiles and indicates his head "Have a good feed Pamela?" he asks, looking at the entrance of the alley "good and I didn't kill her!" Pam said excitedly, Godric smiles kindly to her "So I hear" he looks towards his grand-progeny and his son, "I will leave you to talk" he nodded then took to the skies chuckling as Pamela let out an exasperated sigh.

Pamela looked toward her maker and gave him a hesitant smile. "Hello Mr. Northman" she said nervously, he smiled and touched her cheek, which she subconsciously leaned into, relief ran through their bond "I am sorry, min söta" pam looks towards him and smiles "It's okay, Godric made me understand" she says rubbing her behind before she realised he was watching and smiles "What did that mean min sata" he laughed as she slaughtered his original language "min söta means my sweet" he said lifting her and taking to the sky with her in his arms he apologised one again, and promised her to always be the maker she needed and deserved.

Time Jump Christmas days eve

"Eric why exactly am I learning to dance?" Pamela asked her maker confused, "Because min princessa, we are going to a party, and that means dancing" Eric answered indulging his progeny's curious nature "Yes youv'e already said" she repied mutinously "But why Russia?" she cried indignantly. Both Godric and Eric chuckled, "Because little miss stuborn, Russia is on the brink of a civil war, the Tsar, who is throwing this party doesn't know it, but his people are protesting his Duma is only just, stoppng the war revolution is the main subject of secret meetings, the blood knows this you smelt it... fear makes the blood more enticing, no?" he replied, turnig and giving his pretty childe his full attention.

She smiled and nodded, a smile on her face as she reminisced of her earlier snack, the fear in the blood made Pam loose control and kill her donor, however Godric and Eric just chuckled at her embarrasment their replies only being "Your a baby vampire, min princessa, I was suprised that you have kept control as you have". With them finally being dressed they took off and gorged on the blood of the upper class, they danced, killed and fucked their way through the upper class of Russia, sticking around until nineteen, when revolution broke out and Eric deemed it far too dangerous for a youn vampire and they returned to America.

 **sorry about translation mistakes I made earlier, I am Northern Irish, and I don't know Swedish, so I made use of Google Translate, so my apologies for the mistakes i have taken out the majority of the big Swedish (fake Swedish?) stuff so only a few things remain. such as min princessa, min söta, i think i've put alskling in, these are words (phrases?) that i've read in other fics, my apologies if there wrong. And I apologise for any insult that any of my mistakes have caused. That being said there should be a New Year's fic comming today/this evening  
**


	4. New Year's 1945

**SwLilo : You are so good at writing. But Google Translate is not good with Swedish at all (I'm Swedish so it looks really weird to me) so maybe you could skip it? Please don't take it in the wrong way, it is just a thought :) /SwLilo –**

 **I apologise, and I knew something wasn't right, didn't think the whole thing would be wrong lol. Sorry if it caused insult or upset and I have taken the majority of it down, I'm not sure about the little things like min prinsessa etc. if it's not please tell me I'll change them too. Thanks for letting me know x**

 **So for this fic I kept thinking what Eric would do with Pam in 1945 when he went to Germany to hunt down the wolves with Godric. Where was Pam? So I thought of Godric and Eric sticking together until 1917/18 then Godric moving on. And then I thought about if Russia in my third chapter was a ruse and that the wolves were there briefly, and that after they returned Godric left to hunt them once more. Anyway onto the story.**

 ** _December 25_** ** _th_**

 _I can't believe Eric left me, bastard, I don't know how to fuckin glamour… shit nearly dawn run…think…Eric…_ Pamela thinks to herself, only to find a woman in front of her "hello young one" Pam worry in her face moves her eyes around wondering where she can run to she nods to the other woman and is about to run off when she gets lifted and the woman flits to her home in Louisiana. "My name is Nora Gainsborough, you are one Pamela Swynford De Beaufort and my brother is a complete idiot" she speaks in a precise tone, "Here's the thing you need to learn how to glamour, where you can sleep when you are in a bind like tonight and how to earn money on the down low" she said again turning to see Pamela sat in shock on the sofa she set her on.

Nora clicks her fingers in Pamela's ear, snapping her out of her shock. She blinks excessively and smiles apologetically at Nora. "You're Eric's sister, aren't you? Why didn't he tell me? He said I knew everything…" she says forlorn a blood tear slides down her cheek, Nora sighs "listen to me Eric couldn't tell you as it would put you in danger and me. " Pamela looks to her and trusts her "will this not put me in danger anyway?" Nora looks to her "No I have a gift passed down from one of the first vampires in our line. I can glamour other vampires, it is a necessary step I'm afraid. However I have transferred this house to your name, so it's yours for however long you want it."

Pam stares in awe, shock and fear "Please Pamela look at my eyes" Pam shakes her head, "What happens when I find out again, will…" Nora sighs and kneels in front of her "listen, when you next find out it will be when I decide that it is safe, you only found out now because my brother is an ass" she said frowning, Pam however nods, her consent and understanding, with this approval from Pam, Nora glamour's her, teaching her through words, how to glamour, pick pocket and invest smartly, something her brother never picked up and where to find sleeping spots in a bind. Then she left the deeds to the house on the table and left Pamela alone once more.

 _ **Time Jump December 31st**_

 **Maybe it's much too early in the game,**

 **Oh but I thought I'd ask you just the same,**

 **What are you doing New Year's? New Year's Eve**

Pamela was feasting on the femoral artery of a particular spicy smelling red head, who was called Maryanne Hamby and she was delicious, _glad I learned how to glamour the cattle, this one is getting boring now though… oh well_ pamela, not even fifty years a vampire has grown cold and callous in her approach to the humans she neighbours with. Influences from older vampires that have stopped on her doorway and her new room-mates she has developed a certain negligence towards her food source not caring as she ripped her fangs from the dead Hamby, she smiles, one of the younger looks to her as she indicates to the body he nods and takes her and disposes of it. She smiles.

 _Oh yes, sharing my blood was worth it_ she thinks, with the sharing of blood amongst them she can feel their emotions but she can exert some control over them surprisingly, however she enjoys it, she ensured their loyalty to her through feeding them her blood three times and taking their blood thrice, it created a weaker version of the bond she had with Eric, she never realised that it was a gift from the first that allowed her this control over others… well not until Eric returned.


End file.
